JASON GOES TO PHILLY THE HORROR AT RITTENHOUSE
by Liason2009
Summary: What would happen if Jason came to Philly. And what would happen if he decided to roam the best hospital there. The RWHC. CHAPTER 3 IS UP
1. Prolouge

Jason Goes To Philly (The Horror at Rittenhouse)

Prologue:

It was a cold and windy night. There were leaves rattling across the dark road. It was a silent night. Well not all silent. There were two boys walking up the street. Drunk to the eyes of the killer. Cracking jokes every 10 seconds.

"Whoa", one of the boys said almost falling into a ditch.

"Dude, I think were lost" the other said.

"Wait, wait did you hear that" the other boy said cutting the other boy off. They were doing that a lot so they didn't think much of it but they were wrong.

"Do you see that? Who is that? Is it" the other boy said.

"OMG, run" they both said at the same time.

They ran as fast as they could only Jason walking. Knowing he could catch up to them and them knowing it to. They decided to stay on the road. They knew that eventually a car will come and probably help them before they get killed. To there luck a car was coming but the people in the car didn't know was it would change their life forever.

Dana and Nick are getting married. They are having this big party at Rittenhouse. After that they were going to the rehearsal. They left Rittenhouse going to the hotel. Dana wanted it at a hotel and Nick didn't refuse. As they were driving in the RWHC van Dana, Nick, Lu, Chris (Lu's boyfriend), Peter, Mark, Lana, and Dr. Jackson. All driving along the same road those two boys are on. Lu said something.

"Do you see that" she said as she was pointing towards the down hill of the road.

Nick who was driving saw them and said "it looks like they are scared half to death". With a pause and a bit of confusion in his voice he said "what are they running from". "Wouldn't it be funny if Jason came back" Lana said sarcastically. Everyone said "Lana" at the same time.

"What" she said and shut her mouth.

As they were going down the road, to the boys it looked like help and to the people in the car it looked like they wanted to be run over. As the two boys say the car they were waving their hands like crazy trying to get their attention and praying they would stop to help them. Jason who was only walking also paying attention to the whole scene wished those people would help them for two reasons. First, if people knew he was back then he would have to take precautions. Second, if he would have come on to them then they wouldn't be much of a killing since they were drunk as a dog so the excitement of it all wouldn't fill his day. Nick stopped the car, lowered the window. Before he could say anything they were yelling "help us", or saying "he's going to kill us". Finally Nick could open his mouth and said "who". And they both said at the same time "Jason".

As they were driving along the road everyone was scared. Since they knew they were out of harm they didn't show it much. Chris and Nick were asking them questions like "why were you guys out so late" and stuff like that. It was quiet. No one said a word. Until Dr. Jackson remembered something he wanted to say to Lana ever since the two boys got into the car.

"Oh Lana" Dr. Jackson said in a singing voice.

"Yeah Dr. Jackson" Lana said in a worried voice. Knowing that whatever he has to say it wouldn't be good.

"I forgot to tell you this but thanks for jinxing us".

_I knew it _she thought.

"But". Lana stopped herself from saying anything else. She figured she caused enough damage. She stared out the window and saw a figure. She closed her eyes and looked again but no one was there. As of that she fell asleep waiting to get to the hotel.


	2. The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1

Looking at her clock reading three pm Lu sat up in bed. She had a bad dream or in other words a nightmare. She had nightmares before but nothing like this. _These nightmares are worse then the ones after my rape, _she thought. Sweat and fright was all over Lu's face. She got out of her bed knowing that if she fell asleep she would have that same dream again. Walking slowly into her kitchen making sure she didn't wake up her son. She opened that fridge to get a glass of water. She decided that if she can't sleep than she would watch some television. She headed for the couch, turned on the television. After awhile she drifted off to sleep.

Lu came to work late that morning. But to her luck she didn't have a patient till 15 minutes later. As she approached the clinic she noticed something different about herself. That she had this mark on her arm. She saw this mark before but she didn't know where. Finally she got it out her head and went through the door. As she walked up she bumped into Dana who was rushing to the bathroom._ I wander if she's pregnant _Lu thought _naww._ After she almost got carried away in her thoughts she heard Lana call out to her. "Hey Lu, your late today" She said with a smirk on her face. "Yeah I, I didn't much sleep last night". "Oh, did someone keep you up all night" Lana said referring to her new boyfriend Chris. Lu didn't say a word instead just gave her one of those OMG did she just say that stare. Lana got the message and before she could say anything Lu said "No that's not it it's just my dreams" while wiping eyes and yawning. "Dreams. What are you talking about" Lana said worried about her friend. "I don't know. It was like whatever was happening in my dream I can feel it, like it was real". "Well I don't know what to say about that kid but don't worry about it. Maybe it was just a one time thing" Lana said coxing Lu to get over it. "I hope so" Lu said under her breath. "So Lana, who's my first patient". "Well let me see, mmmmm, Kayla Nelson at 9:30." As Lu was walking to her office Lana yelled to her "try to get some sleep, alright kid." "Yeah Lana I'll try" Lu said and shout the door behind her.

It has been a long day for both Lu and Dana. Patients left to right. They finally were getting a break. They were sitting in the lounge watching one of Lana's soap operas she's been telling them they have to watch. As they were watching the soap, breaking news came on. "Sorry for the interruption, but we have just been informed that Jason has come back. This morning two fishermen came across two bodies along the bay. The fishermen described the condition of two boys and we could tell it was him. If anyone comes across him or one of his victims report it to the police. That's channel 5 breaking news and back to your schedule program. "Oh Dana, do you think that they were the two boys we saw the other day" Lu said in a very concerned voice. "I hope not" Dana said feeling the same way Lu was.

Lu and Dana are finally done with there patients but not done with work. There was going to be this big party for Dr Jackson. Celebrating his 48th birthday. It was supposed to be a secret but no one can fool Dr. J about something big like this. Peter, Lana, Lu, Dana, and Mark were all there helping put up decorations and calling his family and friends. Since Dr. Jackson had very little friends Dana and Lu's patients were welcome too.

"How much more do we have to put up? I mean he's just turning 48." Lana said in a whining voice since she's been working since 5 o'clock and the party starts at 8. "Not that much Lana" Lu said laughing at the same time. About 15 minutes later they were all done. Guest was coming and it was looking like a great success. When the entire guest got there everyone made it quiet in the room. The lights were off and everyone was waiting patiently till the birthday boy came through the door. Dana went to go get him. He knew what it was all about but he didn't want anyone to know because he knew how hard they went into doing this for him. He finally got there and everyone said surprise and saying happy birthday and stuff like that. Peter was the Dj and Mark was helping him. People were dancing, eating food, and having fun. Things were going great until an unexpected guest came and the party will change and never be the same again.


	3. The Blood Party

The Blood Party

Chapter 2

As the end of the party was near something happened that know one thought would. The lights went out. I mean every single light off in the whole building. A mans yell came from the group. "We'll go see what's wrong". And with that the two guys left. The crowd was in the dark. One of Lu's patients, Sidney, had a lighter and lit it. "Maybe we can take a piece of paper, light it and put it in one of those bed pans or something". Everyone agreed except one nurse who said "won't it burn". "No, it's in metal" said the person beside him then slapping him up side his head. "Hey what was that for" the guy said rubbing his head where he was slapped. "For being stupid." They were carrying on and no one was paying attention. They started to light the paper in the pans and it was working. It was a success. They put four up and they could see everyone now.

The two guys finally got to the circuit breaker. As they approached the circuit breaker, in caution, they heard a noise. Of course they had to go see what it was. As they were hearing the sounds coming from a door, they walked slowly. Knowing that whoever it was behind the door couldn't be good. Moving closer and closer every minute, the two boys were scared out of their life. "What if it's Jason? I, I heard about him on the news. If he's in here we have to go now. Come on" one of the said in the process of pulling his friends arm. "Well we can't see if it's him if we just stand here listening to you talk about how you are scared to death. Now can we". "Well you go first" the boy said putting out his hand out in front of him. He went for the knob, as he didn't want to show that he was scared to death, turned it in front stood him. With a smirk on his face, even though they couldn't see it, Jason took his machete and swung it at him. There he laid blood everywhere, on him, his friend and Jason. And now it was his friends turn. Turn to be Jason's next victim. But he got away. Jason tried to take a swing but missed him. He started to run. He was yelling help and Jason could tell that whoever he was talking to it could lead to more killings. He was quite far away from the party so no one could hear him. On Jason's side he was calm and cool. Not worried about anything.

Back to the crowd at the clinic, they were glad they could see a light other then those bed pans. They decided to end the party. Not a lot of people left so there was some to clean up. They were almost done when they heard someone yell "Jason's back, Jason's back". As they heard this they saw the nurse running with blood all over his shirt. Everyone was frightened at that time. Shock was all over everyone's face. Then out of the corner of someone's eyed they saw him. Everyone was yelling and screaming going everywhere. Swish, swash, Jason was wounding and killing people by the second. People were all over the floor. Then Lu yelled out to her son. "Mark look out" and she pushed him behind the desk.Lu slipped on something. She turned her head and she saw her friend, her patient, on the floor dead. She turned around as she could feel Jason's breath on her. Lu tried to get into a position where if she had to make a run for it she could. In those five seconds lying there she thought about those two boys. _"How did Jason know where they were? If I make it out, he would try to kill me. He might kill me."_ All of these thoughts were running through her head about that and her son and her friends. Jason didn't waste any time though. He raised his machete. He took two steps towards Lu. Fright was all in Lu's eyes. Lu screamed and Jason swung his machete only to be distracted by the lights going out. "Lu, Lu are you there" Lana said. They was no response. Mark was worried so he did the same. He called out to his mother. No response. Then about 10 seconds they heard a moan from the darkness. "Mom, Mom is that you" Mark said with tears running down his face. In a low voice she said her son's name. The lights came back on. The ones who were left saw all the bodies' one the floor. They were all horrified by the sight. But then they saw one they didn't want to. Lu on the floor not moving. "Mom, mom wake up" Mark said shaking his mom. When she didn't answer everyone was worried. Peter ran over to her and checked her pulse. "She's still breathing but I don't know for how long". By that time Nick and Dr. Jackson got a gurney. They didn't check anyone else because they knew they didn't survive and they didn't want that to happen to Lu. They hurried off to the OR. Dana, Nick, and Peter helped out. Lana, Mark, and Dr. Jackson were all waiting for the news. Dana walked out of the OR. She had a sad look on her face. When Mark saw it he said "is my mom dead". Dana was shocked at what she heard. She didn't mean to make the wrong impression. "No, no she's alive. Do you want to see her? She's awake." With a smile on his face he went to go to his mother's side. There was silence in the group. Then Lana spoke up. "It was a close one wasn't it Dr. Stowe". "Yeah it was" Dana said. "Lu was the lucky one" Peter said coming down the hall followed by Nick. "It's been a long day" said Nick wiping his forehead. Mark walked out his mother's room. "How long is mom going to stay here"? "A couple of days" said Dana. "Come on Mark, I'll take you home" Lana said giving out her arm. "No I'm going to stay here…with her". "Okay kid" Lana said. Before she could say anything else Dr. Jackson cut her off. "What about Jason. What if he comes back?" "I'll be…we'll be okay. I'm not going to leave her here by herself." As of that Mark went back into the room. Everyone else looked at each other. Then Peter said "that's a brave kid." "Yeah" Dana said. Then they all walked down the hall awaiting another day at Rittenhouse.


	4. The AfterMath

The Aftermath

Chapter 3

It has been 2 weeks since the party. Lu was looking real good. She got to go to work not that long after. After the encounter with Jason, Rittenhouse customers dropped. No one felt safe there anymore.

Coming out of her office, with a smile on her face, followed by Nick, Dana went up to Lana. "So how was your nap? I mean your break as you call it" Lana said somewhat interested in what she has to say. "So Lana who's my next patient" Dana said trying to avoid the question. "Just like Dr. Stowe to change the subject". With a mad/happy grin Dana walked back to her office. Before she entered she looked at the waiting room. No one was there so she figured she didn't have any patients yet.

Lu was in her office looking at one of her patients file when her beeper went off. She hurried off to the ER. As she ran through the door, she pulled up her hair and went over to a familiar face. "What do we have"? Lu said looking at the EMT. He stared at her back then answered her question. "Head trauma to the left side. She has a lot of broses so we figured she's been beating up real bad." "Okay on my count 1, 2 and…" "She's coding" said the nurse beside her. "I need two hundred joules" said Lu rubbing the two pebbles together. "Charge". Lu looked at the monitor, she say a rhythm. "Call the OR and tell them were coming up" Lu said help start wheeling the girl off. The EMT walked up to Lu from behind and grabbed her waist. She turned around. "Chris, you know we can't do this here, in front of all these people" said Lu in a baby voice. "Okay. Do you want to go out tonight" Chris said hopping that she would say yes. They hadn't had that much time together since Lu go hurt. "I can't. I got all night clinic. "I'm sorry." Lu had a sad look on her face. "No, it's okay." Chris started to walk away. "Maybe some other time" Lu shouted. "Maybe some other time" Chris murmured and went away.

Dana was walking down the hall with a smile one her face. She approached Lana and she was on the phone. "You want to cancel your appointment with Dr. Stowe…And what was your name again…Okay bye." Lana hung up the phone. Dana smile turned into a frown. "So who was that Lana", Dana said with her hands crossed across her chest. "That was Barbra Charles." "Great no one wants to come here anymore." "What one of your patients bal on you again" said Lu coming down the hall. "Yeah" Dana said. "You know what I wish" Lana said standing up. "I wish that Jason was dead". "You know he can't die Lana. Everyone knows that", said Lu. "To bad there wasn't a way" said Dana walking back to her office. Lu was looking a file and decided to with the news on her mini television. (The person talking on the TV) "Hello everyone, we have just been informed that Jason is dead. You might be thinking no way Jason can't be dead but he is. We have it on tape." Lu and Lana looked shocked. "Dr. Stowe come quick" yelled Lana. "What's wrong" Dana said walking towards them. "Listen" said Lu. After that they all looked at each other. "I can't believe it" said Lu. "I know" Dana said reaching over to turn off the TV. "This calls for a party" said Lana. There was a giggle in the group. "I just we don't have to worry about him trying to kill us again" said Dana. "Thank God" said Lu and they all sat there in silence.

The End

Or is it…


End file.
